Demons, Love, and School
by Mashiro Kuna the Visored
Summary: Two demons, one love. These two were made for one another. but, what happens when they are forced to become teachers for a high-school?
1. Prologue

The tapping of manicured nails against a wooden desk could be heard from the run-down office. The walls a pale grey, the curtains slightly torn, and the windows having a few cracks in them. It could easily be said that the desk was over 20 years old, the chips, dust, and scratches sowing it has been used for a very long time. The rolling chair that came along with the desk looked worn-down as well. It's cushions ripped and worn, the wheels squeaking with every movement.

But, however, the woman sitting at the desk looked nothing like the office did. Her eyes bright and full of life, her hair rolling down from her head and all the way down to her bottom. The life filled hues looked as if they were glowing, the crimson being mistaken for a glowing fire in the middle of a dark night. Her skin was perfectly clear, not a single scar, marking, or makeup on her complexion. Her lips were pointed down in an unhappy frown. One of her hands was lifted to her hair, spinning a lime green strand around her pointer finger.

"Oi. How long are you going to stare at me for?" The female asked as she shifted her gaze from the desk, locking her hues with a pair of murky green ones. The owner of those eyes let a smirk grow on their face, the scar on the right corner of their lip crinkling. Running a gloved finger through the messy golden, locks they owned, they slowly made their way over to the desk. Stopping right in front of the desk, they leaned their face towards hers.

"Once you stop being god damn beautiful." The person replied with a masculine. Most women would love to be called this by a male like him. The jock blonde who had scars from fights, fingerless gloves, leather jackets, and green eyes. But, all his comment did was **anger** the girl. Removing her hand from the lock of lime green hair she had wrapped around her finger, she quickly snapped her middle finger and thumb together, a snapping sound echoing throughout the office.

"Keep away from MY mate you dirty, horrendous, **human**." A rough, baritone voice spoke with venom dripping from every syllable. The blonde removed his green hues from her, gliding over to the open door of the office. There stood a rather tall male, his eyes golden like the finest gold coin. His arms were crossed over his chest that was partially covered by a rather lanky coat. The part that was showing revealed the scarred up and rather muscular chest underneath. Part of the males rather strong face was covered by his long, crimson locks. The blonde gulped, turning his full body to face the red-haired male.

"Y-You have no right to c-call this beauty your mate!" The blonde yelled, trying to sound brave, yet, he couldn't when the red-haired male was obviously stronger than him. The redhead smirked at the fear the blonde was showing, slowly making his way towards him. The blonde backed up, only to have his lower back run into the desk the female sat behind. The blonde's legs began to shake when he realized one thing. **He was screwed.**

"Why do you believe I have no right to call her mine? After all, you are just a human being! You would **never** be able to be in a relationship with a demon like her." The redhead said with a dark smirk as his hand lit on fire. The blonde began to sweat, it already rolling down his head and onto his neck. The blonde was frightened. Very frightened. Quickly, the blonde dashed his way out of the office, avoiding the redhead. This caused him to smirk. As he was about to go after him, a certain female whistling caught his attention.

"You really scared that male. It's rather funny in all honesty." The green haired female spoke, a smirk on her plump lips. The redhead quickly let the fire die on his hand as he walked over to the desk. Once he reached the spot the blonde male had been standing, he placed on of his rough, calloused hands atop of her small, soft, and delicate ones. She continued to smirk, enjoying the feeling of his hand atop of her own.

"Is that a good thing? Or, shall I get you his head on a platter for you to play with?" He asked, glancing over at one of the cracked windows to see the blonde running away from their place. A second later, he felt one of her small hands grab his wrist, bring his hand to her pale cheek.

"You do not need to bring me his head. After all, I have you to play with~." She cooed, her smirk widening as she leaned her face against his hand. Rubbing his thumb against the soft skin of her cheek, he slowly moved her face closer to his, causing her to stand up from her chair and lean over the desk. He smirked, slowly and teasingly pressing his lips to hers. He could tell she was enjoying the affection he was giving her, after all, he would do this for her at any time she wishes him to. He was loyal to her, his heart beating only for her.

After all, the were mates. So, it was common for mates to feel this way about one another. But other demons found it strange how much he cared for the green haired girl. Most mates wouldn't do such things to one another unless necessary. Yet, here he is, kissing the love of his life. And, she was returning the love for him. So, he never cared that people found it strange, only caring for the fact she loved him and he loved her back with all his demonic heart. After a minute, the two slowly broke the kiss.

"Don't tease me like that, Magnus~" She purred, a hint of desire in her crimson hues that rivaled the color of the male's her. The redhead, known as Magnus, smirked at the desire in her eyes. The desire for him.

"I can't help but tease you, Noelle." He responded, getting excited by her desire. A second later an unearthly growl escaped the lips of his lover, her serrated teeth showing. Pulling him over her desk so he was leaning closer to the side she was located on, she sat down on the creaky chair.

"Well, if you are going to tease me, then, I guess I will have to tease you back~" She growled with a smirk, lifting her hands up to the buttons of her blouse. Slowly, she undid the top three buttons, showing off her assets. He smirked at the sight of them, wanting to get closer. But, when he did, she flicked his nose.

"No touching unless I tell you too~" She teased, undoing another button from her top.

Let us just say, he really hated the punishment until she let him have fun~


	2. Chapter 1- Enter

After a night of, fun, the two demons sat on the porch of the run down home they owned. The place was located in an old town that barely anybody knew of, it being miles from any of the big cities. There were very few families living there, making it safer for the demon couple to live in peace. Holding her hand in his larger one, he looked down at the female who was leaned against his left shoulder. Her eyes were almost fully closed, her breathing slowing. Removing her hand from his own, he adjusted the girl so her head was laying on his lap. She looked up at him with a tired gaze, a soft smile on her lips. Slowly, she drifted off to a light sleep on his lap.

A few minutes past, Magnus still letting the green haired female sleep. Slowly and carefully, he groomed his ungloved hand through her long, wavy locks he adored. Removing his hand from her hair, he carefully removed some of the bangs that covered her face. A smile made its way to his lips, loving the way she looked when asleep.

But, someone had to come and ruin their peaceful time.

In a puff of smoke, a certain purple-haired demon appeared. Bowing to the two, the demon removed his hat to reveal the gravity defying curl on his head.

"Mephisto. What brings you here?" Magnus asked with an irritated tone to his voice. He and Mephisto **never** got along since he would flirt with Noelle when they still lived in Gehenna. The two were always at each others throats, the only thing stopping them from killing one another was Noelle.

"We need you two for help. Disguise yourselves as teachers, spy on Satan's sons, and make sure nothing happens." Mephisto answered rather bluntly, glancing down at the female that was asleep. Using his ice-cream cane, he poked the girl's chest. This extremely pissed off Magnus, slapping the can away from Noelle. But, Noelle ended up awakening a second later, much to Magnus's disapproval.

"What are you doing here Mephisto?" She asked as a yawn escaped her lips while she sat herself up, using one of her hands as a support for her slightly limp body. Her other hand was used to rub her eyes.

"We need you two to work at my academy so you may spy on Satan's kids and keep everything under control." Mephisto answered, sounding much nicer than when he had answered Magnus. She nodded, slowly standing up. Magnus stood up as well, wrapping a secure arm around her waist.

"Okay Mephisto... We shall come work, but, for a price" She responded, sending him a look that said 'Pay-us-or-we-don't-do-shit' all over it. Mephisto gulped, nodding at the green haired girl. The two demons then headed inside, Mephisto disappearing in a puff of smoke after counting to three in German.

"Noelle. Are you sure we should do this? I mean, we will have to give up our peaceful lives for some demon kids." Magnus asked his lover, watching as she walked into their worn down bedroom, pulling out a suitcase from under their slightly broken bed. It was not broken by age, but, by something else.

"I'm sure Magnus. I mean, they are Satan's kids. Plus, we get paid for doing it. Maybe, just maybe, we can finally fix up this place a little with some of our earnings." She answered, pulling out another suitcase, this suitcase for him. Carefully, she began to pack the suitcases, hers filled with many black dresses, blouses, pants, and undergarments. His was filled with, dress shirts, pants, boxers, and coats. After packing the clothing, she started to pack up their other items that they would need. Magnus slowly made his way over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You know, I'm going to miss this place when we are gone." He murmured into her ear, planting a soft kiss behind her ear afterwards.

"I will too, but, we won't be gone for that long you know." She replied, stopping her packing so her may show her some love. After all, she loved all the affection he gave her.

"Fine. But, you owe me big time when we get back." He muttered darkly into her ear before blowing on it. He smirked when he saw her blush a light pink when he did so.

Making their way onto the large campus of the academy, the two held hands so they wouldn't lose one another. Looking around they searched for a certain purple haired male who was supposed to show them to where they would be staying during the job. Magnus was carrying both suitcases in one hand, not letting her carry a single thing. After a few minutes of waiting around, the purple-haired male they had been searching for had finally appeared before them in a puff of smoke.

"Come now you two." Mephisto said with a smile, walking ahead as the two followed behind him. The campus in all honesty was not what they had suspected. The grass was perfectly cut, the plants in perfect condition, no floating buildings anywhere. Just a normal academy. Well, with the exception of all the bridges.

"Yukio! I can tell there are more demons here! I can just tell okay!?" A male voice, belonging to a teenager, whined out from less than 10 meters away from them. Noelle and Magnus looked over, seeing a blue haired male whining to a brunette who was wearing glasses. A second after their gaze landed on them, the blue haired boy's gaze was locked on theirs.


End file.
